Would you wanna go out with me
by dallysbear
Summary: it's my favorite week GALU week day one a simple oneshot filled with fluff on the cutest pair out there in my opinion I may write a sequel if asked to


**hey so i wasnt sure if i should because one shots arent my ttthing but if it for galu i will and please support this amazing pair 3**

**DAY 1- Date**

How exactly did this happen, she wasn't sure how a day that started off so horrid turned out to be the best night of her life...

Earlier that day

"why can't I find a decent guy who likes me for me" mumbled Lucy to herself then sighed and puts her head on the counter top of the bar

"Ne Lucy is something wrong?"" Mira asked concerned about her "little sister"

"It's nothing Mira I'm just a bit sick of love" mumbled Lucy with her head still placed on the counter top

Mira squeal "My little Lucy is lovesick awe how cute! Who's the lucky guy? when do I get to meet him? Is he part of the guild? Is he a mage?" Mira kept rambling on for a few more moments before Lucy decided to put an end to the eccentric Mira

"No I'm not LOVE SICK I'm SICK OF LOVE" Lucy sighs even the concept of love makes her feel tired

"Eh? How could you be sick of love?" Mira questions being the demon matchmaker she is found that statement hard to believe

"It's just, I can't seem to find a nice decent guy to date and no I already told you I will not go on anymore blind dates" She says direct the last statement to the demon matchmaker "I've ad guys declare their love fr me yea but it's not real, they don't even know me all they see is a pretty face and sometimes they don't even look at me but stare at my body I've never had a guy just like me for me" explained Lucy to the white haired beauty

Nodding in understanding Mira replied "I understand it's hard to find love but you can't just give up"

"I'm not giving up more like taking a break" replied Lucy "Well I'm going to head out and walk around maybe clear my head a bit. Bye Mira" she waved and made her way out to the guild.

Lucy spent most of the morning wandering around the marketplace observing all the small interactions the people had with each other and it brought a smile to her face'its nice to see everyone smiling' she then made her way to the big sakura tree and sat at the root unaware that someone else sat one the other side

*sigh* she sighs contently watching how the children play and laugh lost in her thoughts she was unaware that a single tear trailed down her face

"Bunny girl?" a deep baritone voice broke her trans-like state. She knew only one person who had the nerve to call her that wretched name so without turning her head she mindlessly replied with a huh

"Bunny girl why are you out here by yourself" he asked

The question came as a shock to her and even more so his expression added to her confusion his face was in its stoic manner but his eyes held a tinge of concern and warmth direct at her "I..I just needed to get away and clear my head.. you know?" she stammered not entirely sure if she could really divulge such secrets to him

"What's bothering you?" he asked his stoic expression gone and now replaced with one of genuine concern

"Um" was all she said she was unsure of how to go about with the conversation sure she and gajeel were friends but they weren't close not like her and natsu or even gray but still here he was-  
Black Steel Gajeel taking his time of day to talk and console her. Not to mention the small crush she had developed over time

"I guess you could say boy problems" she laughs nervously as she sees his expression turn into one of discuss

"Did someone hurt you?" he growled

"No" she said shocked at his sudden rage "No one has hurt me it's just I guess the best way to put would be how I explained it to mira I'm sick of love" she sighs again turning her head to face the sky letting the clear blue serenity calm her

As she looked at the sky for peace Gajeel stared at her in confusion. He had grown very fond of the blonde beauty that sat before him and countless of times had he washed that he had the guts to strike a conversation or just casually greet her like his fellow dragon slyer effortlessly did. He would never admit it out loud but he was jealous of the fire dragon slayers relationship with the blonde. They were so close it was easy to mistake them for an item.

Grunting to gain said beauty's attention before speaking up "Why do you say that?" In all honesty he couldn't quite understand her most females fantasized about love but no the one woman he fell for was sick of it?

"I can't seem to find a nice decent guy to date and I already told Mira that I refuse to go on anymore blind dates I've had guys declare their love for me sure but it's not real, they don't even know me all they see is a pretty face and sometimes they don't even look at me but stare at my body I've never had a guy just like me for me" she sighs for what felt like the hundreth time that day before facing gajeel again :sorry for dumping all of this your way youor probably bored to tears by now"

Gajeel raises an eyebrow and scoffs "It isn't stupid to want to be with someone that appreciates you, you deserve more than a man Lucy" he finishes his stament by caressing her cheek heat flares up and Lucy is aware of the blush that now adroens her cheeks

"Ah etto thanks Gajeel I'm glad you're here with me I feel better already" she replies thanking mavis that she controlled her stuttering

"I would hope so we've been out here for the entire day it's already dusk" To her surprise he was indeed right the sun was already setting and some stars could be seen.

"Wow" was all she could mutter

"C'mon bunny girl let me walk you home" with that gajeel stood up and reached out to help Lucy stand and the two made their way to Lucy's apartment. It wasn't long until they reached her front door

Lucy quickly fumbled through her keyring for a bit before finally unlocking her door and stepped in then turned arounf to face the iron dragon slayer

"Thank you Gajeel" she said bashfully slightly hiding behind the door

"It's nothing bunny girl" he said and ruffled her hair and turned to walk away and Lucy slowly closed the door it was about to shut closed when a force pried it back open to her shock it was gajeel and his eyes shined with determination

"Gajeel?" Lucy squeaked

"Lucy would you want to.. go get some dinner sometime... or something" He said and quickly turned hi head to the side avoiding her gaze

Lucy couldn't help but giggle she had never seen this side of Gajeel and it brought a smile on her face knowing that his sincerity was directed to only her

"Or something... that would be nice... can we have a picnic?" she asked bashfully

"Whatever time you want Lucy" he faced her and kissed her forehead "I'll pick you up 6 ok?" he muttered she just nodded and with one final good night and good bye he left and she retired to her bed with one thought in mind ' I have a date with Gajeel' she slipped into a blissful sleep looking forward to the events to come.

and for those of you curious on how the date went let's just say that star watching was involved and that it was the first of many to come.

End

**well it's a little late but there you have it day one for galu week 3 i hope you like it :) and write some of your own to help the rest of the galu lovers out there**


End file.
